


Rolling Thunder

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: A thunderstorm hits Luna Nova. Diana and Akko take comfort in each other.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Rolling Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad writer's block. Tried writing something small on the spot to overcome it. Bon appetit.

The pitter-pattering of raindrops against Luna Nova’s windowpanes was rhythmic—almost melodic. Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance, as if it were the bass accompanying the rain’s gentle melody. But the peaceful sounds of the storm stood in sharp contrast to the actual sight of the conditions outside.

Blustery winds violently shook the trees and, what felt like, Luna Nova as a whole. The night sky was so darkened with clouds that not a single star, or even the moon itself, was anywhere to be seen. Every once in a while a white flash of lightning would momentarily brighten Diana’s otherwise blackened room, and then dissipate as quickly as it appeared.

Diana had decided that she didn’t mind the weather. In fact, she may have gone as far as to say she enjoyed it. Though, she knew a rather significant piece of that enjoyment came from the person who she was sitting between the arms of.

Despite the tempestuous sight outside, the rise and fall of Akko’s chest against Diana’s ear was enough to leave her feeling completely relaxed. She had lost track of how long they had been sitting together in bed like that; time always seemed to have a way of escaping her when she was with Akko.

The tumultuous weather did nothing to deter their comfortable silence and stillness—something Diana considered to be rather out of the ordinary for the typically rambunctious Atsuko Kagari. For as odd as the situation may have been, Diana found it to be soothing in its own way. The sounds of the storm, Akko’s arms wrapped around her, the heavy blanket draped over their shoulders—Diana couldn’t help but be reminded of serene evenings long ago.

“Have I ever told you,” Diana started, her voice barely above a whisper as she trailed a fingertip along the folds of Akko’s t-shirt, “that I used to be terribly afraid of thunder?”

The rumbling of a hum in Akko’s chest vibrated against Diana’s ear. “Oh yeah?” she asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Do you need me to protect you, then?”

A light laugh escaped Diana’s lips as she sat up, pulling away from Akko just the slightest. “I believe I said ‘ _used to be_ ’, did I not?” she responded, tapping her girlfriend’s nose.

Akko pouted, scrunching her nose at the contact. A soundless flash of lightning lit up the room, and Diana waited in silent anticipation for the roll of thunder that was sure to follow. It came seconds later with a resounding clap that made Akko jump, but Diana didn’t flinch. In fact, she allowed a small smile to show as she stared out into the night.

“Any time we had a storm in Wedinburgh I would rush to my mother’s room for comfort,” she explained, watching as splashes of rain hammered away at the glass windows. She let out a small sigh with a shake of her head. “I swear, even a little bit of thunder had me entirely inconsolable.”

Although those nights seemed so far away to her now, Diana could remember them clearly as day: The way she would scurry down the hall with her favorite teddy bear in her arms. The way her mother would lift her up from off of the ground and wipe her tears away. The way she would be held in an embrace so tight and so warm that all may as well have been right in the world. However, no matter how her mother held her or reassured her, every new roar of thunder would leave her shaken.

Akko watched her with careful intrigue, and Diana relaxed as she felt smooth arms coil around her waist. She allowed her temple to rest against the edge of her girlfriend’s shoulder as her fingertips found their way to Akko’s. It didn’t take long before their hands were intertwined.

“Then one night my mother told me the most nonsensical thing…” Diana continued, and Akko blinked. “She said that thunder was the sound of witches in the heavens above us—the sound of witches who were…” she hesitated, “bowling.”

“Bowling?” Akko repeated, probably wondering if she misheard.

“Yes,” Diana replied, allowing her thumb to graze against the back of Akko’s hand. “And for whatever reason, I believed it. I wasn’t afraid of the storms anymore after that.”

Saying it out loud following so many years really gave Diana the full scope as to just how preposterous it all was. As a little girl it was easy for her to believe any of the wondrous things her mother told her—it wasn’t like she knew any better.

But she wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was an adult who understood that thunder was merely a result of air expansion. There were no witches in the heavens—and if there were, they certainly wouldn’t be _bowling_ , of all things.

While each rumble of thunder may have served as being a pleasant reminder of a warm memory from years gone, at the end of the day she knew they could never be more than that. The bowling witches were merely a story from a childhood she had left behind when her mother passed.

It would be foolish to believe in such things anymore.

“The naivety of being a child, I suppose,” Diana thought out loud, her voice frayed and quiet. A dry, empty laugh escaped her throat. “Ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Akko frowned and opened her mouth to speak. Before she got the chance, a deafening crack of thunder shook the room. It had been loud enough to catch even Diana by surprise, who gasped and flinched in unison with Akko.

As the sound faded out, Diana lost the tension that had built up in her shoulders. She let out a breath, relaxing into Akko’s embrace once more. The rapid pounding of Akko’s heart thumped against her ear, and she allowed its rhythm to soothe her.

A long, heavy silence hung between them—nothing more than the echoes of rain against glass filling the room. Diana’s heart slowed, and for a moment she almost felt the need to apologize. To whom and for what, she couldn’t say; but the aching need to do so hung in her chest like an unwanted weight.

“You wanna know something?” Akko spoke up quietly, allowing her fingers to thread their way through Diana’s long locks of hair.

Diana pulled her head away from Akko’s chest to glance up at her curiously. Even though the room’s darkness masked Akko’s features, her tone was inviting and warm. It put Diana’s thoughts at ease as the heavy weight in her chest seemed to vanish.

“I get the feeling your mom’s a crazy good bowler.”

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, and for the brief instant that it did, Diana could make out Akko’s expression. The softness in her eyes and the way her lips curled into a gentle smile left Diana feeling as light as air. A smile took shape on her own face in return.

Another roll of thunder boomed outside, but this time Diana didn’t flinch. Instead, she reached over and cupped Akko’s cheeks between her hands. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and touched their foreheads together as Akko let out a content breath.

“Maybe so.”

* * *

_End._


End file.
